


Time for a Change

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not between H/D), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Ending Similar to the Movie, Implied Future Infidelity, M/M, Midsommar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Basically the "Do you feel held by him?" scene from Midsommar (2019), but with Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the June Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Midsummer  
> Word count: 216

"Do you feel held by him?" Harry asked. Draco looked away, not knowing how to answer.

They met when Harry transferred to Hogwarts during their 5th year. _He was adopted by the Weasleys when he was 11_ , Professor Snape mentioned after the boy got sorted into Slytherin. He and Draco immediately got on, much to the dismay of Draco’s boyfriend, Theo.

The summer after graduation, Harry invited them over to the commune where he and the Weasley clan lived. Things between Draco and Theo have been rocky lately, and Harry suggested that a trip might rekindle their relationship.

"Does he feel like home to you?"

Draco shook his head. Harry nodded in response, and slowly pulled the blonde into his arms.

_So, this is what he meant_ , Draco thought. They've hugged many times before, but this felt different somehow.

He felt _held_.

"What are you doing?" Theo unexpectedly barged in, and forcefully pulled Draco away.

As Theo dragged him to god knows where, it finally hit him - it _is_ over between them. They only drifted further apart ever since they arrived here, and with how Theo has been looking at the Weasley girl, he just knew.

Something about this trip suddenly felt life-changing.

Like Theo might be going home alone.

If he goes home at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I saw the prompt and my brain immediately went to Midsommar. I'm not creative. 😂


End file.
